Advancement
Level Progression BloodOmen said: ''' Given the focus on crafting does that mean we'll be seeing DAOC like stat caps? or will we see a more Warhammer stat where there werent really any caps per say thus allowing crafters to always have use for their craft as opposed to someone getting like: 75/75 str 75/75 con 75/75 dex etc, basically stopping progression dead as far as stats go? '''MJ Response: Right now my thinking is a soft-cap system for all stats and abilities but this is something we will continue to talk about over the next few months, let alone years. I think a soft-cap with slow progression is the best way to go but like I said, I'm not committed to this yet. Source: FreddyHouse Q&A ---- If you are looking for a game with a slower level progression than most of today's Western MMORPGs, you have come to the right place, that's for sure. Source: KS Comments - April 03, 2013 ---- Our progression systems will be based solely on the activities that you are participating in directly (“Die Die. Kill you all. Make you suffer!”) or (“Heal Heal. Heal you all. Make you whole!”) or simply by otherwise helping out in RvR, even if you aren’t very good at it. The reward/leveling systems are a lot more complicated than that and I’ll talk about them in a separate post entitled “Level me up Snotty” coming soon to this blog and man oh man, will that post stir up some interesting reactions. Know that I’m a fan of “You are what you do” gameplay as well as a class-based system for this kind of game so… Source Foundation Principal 2 ---- However, I may also put in some features that some people might not consider fun (like true day/night cycle, slower and different leveling systems, extremely limited fast travel, no PvE leveling/gear grind) because I believe that will make this a better game for our niche. Source: Foundation Principal 1 Realm Rank Progression Cazedy said: ''' Hey Mark! Nice to see you on FH As for my question, it's about what kind of reward system you have planned for the people who do like keep taking etc but are more focused on fighting the other realms as solo, duo, smaller group and full group vs group? I know you've said that you want a horizontal progression which is cool, but trying to poke if we might see something as cool as the Realm Ranks you had in daoc? Even if you completely remove the rewards(as RA's etc). A hard to reach(something like pre NF RRs) ranking system based on kills would be so nice to see for people who will spend loads of time doing what they love and get something to show for it. Just quoted two other people who expressed some of what i feel as well. I'm really excited about CU and i do have faith in what ever you have in mind, but some more feedback on the subject would be much appreciated! '''MJ Response: Nice to be here. As to your question, we will have a very interesting mechanic to reward people. I've been referring to some of my ideas for Camelot Unchained as being BSC (Bat Shit Crazy) because frankly, I think they are as is the idea of someone investing their own money (as opposed to using all KS funding) to make a niche sub-based MMORPG in today's FTP climate. I agree with you that you need to reward all players whose play style is not the same as other people as long as they contribute to ongoing fight. I'll be talking about this before the KS ends as it is complicated. ''' '''As to having faith, thank you. I hope that everything you see from us in the next two weeks helps justify that faith. Source: FreddyHouse Q&A ---- Dutch_NS said: ''' There need to be alot of rvr rewards in order for people to keep playing like realm ranks and realm abilities. Without pve it could get boring fast. I played 10+ hours rvr from release i was the first to hit Realm Rank 10 on the Nightshade but without rewards i dont think i would even played that much and push on for that rank. '''MJ Response: I couldn't agree more Dutch and I'll add that the rewards have to be more than just another ability. I hate the word "holistically" but we do need to look at the entire game and see how we can get creative without rewards, drops and pats on the head. That's part of what I've been spending a lot of time thinking about in terms of progressions and frankly, fun. Source: FreddyHouse Q&A ---- Players should become more powerful over time. However, we will not have the kind of power differentiation between levels that other games have had (including Dark Age of Camelot). We want all players to participate in RvR right from the beginning, and that’s very hard to do if you have a high level character who can just sneeze and kill a lower-level one. In terms of anything like auto-leveling a character up, we have no such plans. Source: Ten Ton Hammer Interview